


smile, smile, smile

by mikeymomoo



Series: it's all about you (andrew ficlets) [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sortof, andrew is bitter and hates fans, but he gets soft at the end, he just wants to get his ice cream and leave okay, this is just andrew fucking with a fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymomoo/pseuds/mikeymomoo
Summary: andrew is getting groceries and a fan spots him. he fucks with him.





	smile, smile, smile

**Author's Note:**

> i havent edited or checked over this at all its just a bit of self indulgence because i couldn't leave this thought alone. this is also the first thing ive written in months skdjfhd so bear with

Andrew had been sent out by Neil to buy _groceries_ , of all things. Once upon a time, this would have been made acceptable by the fact that Neil used to refuse to buy Andrew too many unhealthy things, but now that Andrew had left the Foxes and Neil had one final year at PSU, Neil had started to become more lenient. _"It's not_ my _team you're affecting anymore, do what you want."_  

So Andrew didn't even have the consolation that this was the only way for him to get the week's ice cream supply anymore as he piled pints of it into his cart.  He was paused at the end of the vegetable isle, pulling Neil's PSU jumper back down to halfway over his hands from where he had rolled them up, delaying his trip into the healthy row as long as he could when he heard a pointed cough coming from his right.

Andrew slid a glance over to the kid who was trying for his attention. "What?"

The kid grinned, tentatively stepping a little closer. "Andrew Minyard?"

Andrew was fucking sick of his _fans_. He just needed to get his shopping done- he was so close to finishing up, and someone just had to recognise him.

And yet.

Andrew forced a slow smile onto his lips, aiming for friendly but he honestly wasn't sure if he succeeded. The smile was an attempted copy of Neil's, and god knows whether that man smiles normally. He kept the expression regardless.

"Not quite." He injected what he assumed was a regular amount of inflection into his tone, and delighted in watching how the kid's expression- he must only be, what? Seventeen?- into that of embarrassment and confusion.

"Ah, shit man, I'm sorry- just, you're wearing a Josten hoodie, so like, I just assumed- sorry, dude. Aaron."

Andrew shrugged. "I might not like the guy, but you've got to support your old team, right?" Andrew cursed himself for wearing the stupid fucking sweater. And for thinking this was a good idea.

"So like, could you sign something for me?"

Andrew raised his eyebrows and waited a moment. When the boy didn't offer him anything to sign, Andrew replied. "I'm not signing your tits, you know."

The boy spluttered- Andrew smirked- and scrabbled through his pockets to find something for Andrew to sign. "Here," he stuttered. "Phone case. Thanks."

Andrew lifted an eyebrow. "You got a pen, kid?"

"Uh-" The guy looked around the shelves of dairy, as if hoping a pen would materialise. "No, but- I'll go buy one, will you still be here?"

Andrew shrugged, planning on getting out of here as soon as the kid left.

"Alright, be right back!"

After watching him for a second, Andrew pushed his cart forward, grabbing any vegetables he could vaguely recall Neil ever cooking (badly, but he tried) with. Carrots, potatoes, fucking avocados, lettuce- and then raced his way to the checkout. He was almost out the door with his bags by the time the kid returned.

"Hey- Aaron!" Too slow. Andrew slowed, but didn't turn until the kid caught up with him. "Here, sorry I took so long." A pen was thrust in Andrew's face. He blinked at it, then took the marker, popping off the lid and dropping it to the floor. "Um, here's my phone. Thanks. It's for Ollie. Two l's and and _ie_."

Andrew looked at him until he was finished before taking the phone.

_To Oly. From Aaron._

The attempt at Aaron's fan signature was shitty at best, but Andrew really did not care. He handed the phone back to Ollie face up, threw the pen over his shoulder, and sped away before he could say anything, ignoring how Ollie was yelling at him.

"That's not how my name- fuck's sake, I _knew_ you were Andrew! That's not how Aaron writes-"

The doors closed on Ollie's affronted words, leaving Andrew to dump the bags in his car in relative peace. He let the expression drop from his face at last, and started up the car.

When he got home and Neil answered the kicks to the door with a small grin, Andrew felt the corner of his mouth twitch without wanting it to. He must have got too used to smiling at the store. The look Neil gave him in return was enough to wipe the upturn off his lips forever, but Neil's stupid face didn't stop looking like that all night.


End file.
